


Whiskey Confessions

by KatTheStoryteller



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheStoryteller/pseuds/KatTheStoryteller
Summary: After the season finale the two ladies sit down and have a much needed chat, in which Waverly comes clean about the kiss with Rosita.





	Whiskey Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this conversation needs to happen in order to strengthen the Wayhaught relationship. Unfortunately I wasn't shown in the show. My thinking of how this scene could have played out.

When Nicole was a kid she had spent most of her summers at her grandparents house. Her grandpa was the small towns' sheriff of the small they had lived in. He was a kind man for which Nicole admired him. He treated her grandma with the most respect any human being could have for one another. Nicole aspired to be like him when she grew older. She swore to herself to become a town sheriff one day as well to make her old grandpa proud. Grandpa Haught hated alcohol with the exception of Jack Daniels whiskey. He saw what alcohol did to some families and swore to never let anything like that happen to his. However he sometimes took out his Jack Daniels, when he celebrated or needed to think or for any special occasion. When Nicole had learnt riding her bicycle after he had taught her for five hours, he had taken out his Jack Daniels to drink a glass on his front porch.  
   
Throughout the years after her grandparents had died Nicole discovered that she had adopted her grandpas Jack Daniels behaviour. She always had Jack Daniels in her home. In the beginning after her grandparents' deaths it made her feel closer to them, helped to uphold the memory of them. Later on, she felt comfort in knowing the liquid to be there. It had become something that gave her some sense of calmness.  
   
   
   
After the big fight with the Widows and the heart-breaking situation with Alice the gang was exhausted.  
   
   
After everyone had decided to go back home, Waverly said that she didn't want to go back to the homestead. She wanted to be with Nicole tonight. Wynonna needed some time for herself and Waverly understood that, too. So much had happened in a short span of time. Waverly had felt that she and Nicole needed to sit down, have a chat and reconnect; mentally and physically as well.  
   
Nicole had sent Waverly to her place and went to the grocery store to get some things first. The ice-cream Waverly loved so much, eggs, milk, some fruits and of course Jack Daniels. She was definitely in for a drink, to celebrate that they were still alive.  
   
   
As she got home she had discovered that Waverly had already set up the fireplace. Sitting in front of it on the ground watching the flames gnawing away the logs.  
"Waves, I'm back" - "Hi" Waverly answered without turning around.  
Nicole went to the kitchen to put away the groceries and poured two glasses of Jack Daniels for her and the love of her life sitting in the living room.  
   
"I bought that ice-cream for you, baby" she said sitting down next to Waverly handing her the glass and watching the flames as well.  
Unbeknownst to her Waverly had started crying.  
Nicole looked at her noticing silent tears falling onto her carpet.  
"Waverly, what is it?" She put the glass down, attempting to get closer to Waverly to comfort her when the younger Earp answered.  
   
"I have kissed Rosita." Waverly turned away, Nicole halted her movements.  
   
"I'm sorry, what?" Nicole asked not believing what she had heard. Waverly turned her face back towards her, sounding more put together, visibly hurting as she continued to speak:

"When we were still fighting, before you got bitten by the Widow, she and I were in a spa….and I was still so angry with you, and she was there and listening, it just happened and I immediately regretted it…" She watched Nicole closely gauging for a reaction as she rambled, seeing only a blank expression made her even more uncertain about their future. She wasn't sure how Nicole would cope with the news.  
   
"I came to your apartment when the Widow was already there, to talk to you about it. But then you got bitten and then you nearly died and…there was just never a time to tell you." Waverly tried to convince Nicole that this wasn't something that could potentially break them up. Nicole still just sat there motionless until she finally got up without a word, grabbed her Jack Daniels and went outside to sit on her porch.  
   
Waverly felt terrible for breaking her heart like that, but she knew that she had to tell Nicole. She valued honesty and knew that Nicole did not deserve not knowing the truth. There had been so many obstacles for them lately. Waverly just wished for a fresh start after this big mess. She needed to get the truth out. No more secrets, they had said. Waverly was more sure now than ever that all she wanted was Nicole. She loved the officer with every fibre of her being. The recent events showed her that she could not picture her life without Nicole in it. Now it was Nicole's decision to either make them or break them as a couple.  
   
Waverly had waited a few minutes before cautiously going out on the porch to see how Nicole took the news.  
She just sat there visibly trying to keep her composure. Waverly went closer to her. Nicole got up trying to calm her temper.  
   
Waverly flinched when the officer got up to enlarge the distance between them, she sat down on the spot Nicole had just left a few seconds before. Nicole looked out into the dark, away from the house. Away from her.  
   
“Please say something, Nicole” Waverly pleadingly asked.  
   
“I’m hurt, Waverly. I’m hurt and angry.” At least she looks at me again, Waverly thought, holding Nicole’s gaze urging her to continue, not wanting to let the discussion end. Not wanting to let them come to an end. Not when they just got each other back safely.  
   
“I never pictured you as someone who would cheat. It hurts me to think that…” Nicole couldn’t continue, instead gulped down a bit of her Jack Daniels, contemplated her next words.  
   
“Did something else happen between you two?” Waverly calmly responded:  
   
“No, it was just one kiss. All I could think about was you” Waverly got up, but decided to stay on the spot. Nicole’s body tensed up again. She nodded, staring into the distance.

“I am so sorry, Nicole. I swear this will never happen again.” Waverly sounded desperate. She was scared to lose Nicole for good. Scared that she has damaged them to a point of no return. She came closer to Nicole, there was less than a metre between them.  
   
Suddenly there was a noise coming from the streets. Instantly Nicole shielded Waverly's body, standing in front of her. A millisecond Waverly was relieved that Nicole still reacted this way. The next second she was worried for whatever came out of the darkness next. Both of them visibly flinched when a small creature neared itself.  
Nicole looked for anything that could serve as a weapon, when suddenly Calamity Jane emerged from the shadows, returning home, not even sparing both of them more than a quick glance as if she was saying: “What?”  
   
Both ladies released their breaths not having realised they had held them in the first place. Nicole turned around to see Waverly directly in front of her.  
   
“Look, I need some time to process this.” Waverly nodded understandingly.  
   
“Do you want me to leave?” she asked genuinely neutral. She wanted to give Nicole exactly what she asked for. Waverly was dedicated to their relationship and would do anything to mend whatever she had damaged by her actions.  
   
“No, Waverly. Of course I want you to stay.” Nicole said truthfully, Waverly could still see the hurt in her eyes. She wanted to take it all away.  
   
“Maybe we should go to sleep and see what tomorrow holds for us” Nicole proposed to which Waverly just nodded and wordlessly went inside.  
   
Nicole stayed outside a bit longer while Waverly started preparing for bed.  
   
What had she expected? She didn’t know. But at least, she has not told me to leave. I will regain her trust. And if she decides to give me a second chance, I will tell her how much I appreciate and love her and cherish her, Waverly thought hopeful, staring longingly out to where she imagined Nicole was still standing.  
   
Nicole then came in, got ready for bed as well and got in after closing the doors, turning off the lights and making sure that Calamity Jane was fed.  
   
Waverly was already in bed, looking to the ceiling. Her thoughts already fearing the worst as she saw the cold look on Nicole's face again.  
   
Nicole got in and turned to one side facing the wall instead of Waverly like she usually did. She sighed and warmly asked:  
   
“How are you holding up, Waves? I mean with the whole Alice situation?” she whispered. Waverly not expecting Nicole to think about her feelings in a situation like this broke into tears and quietly responded:  
“I’m okay…I’m more scared of losing the chance of having a family with you one day.” Nicole thought that Waverly sounded defeated and quickly turned around.  
   
“Waverly, come here…” she held the younger Earp sister and stroked her hair calmingly, the younger Earp's head under her chin.  
   
“The thought of you lying in that hospital-bed makes it hard for me to breathe, Nicole. I was so scared of losing you forever. I thought about how much you mean to me and how I wasn't going to survive it, if you wouldn’t make it. And then I thought about how carelessly I had risked our relationship with one stupid kiss…” Waverly whispered brokenly.

“Shhh..” Nicole tried to calm her. Hoping to ease her pain, both of theirs.  
   
“I am so sorry, Nicole…I love you and I know you probably don’t belie…” to which she got interrupted by Nicole silencing her with a firm kiss that she hoped would transmit so many messages that she wasn’t able to put into words yet:  
“We’ll be okay”, “I love you, too.” , “Please stop hurting”, “I can’t bear to see you in pain”.


End file.
